Liar, Liar
by MonaLisa20
Summary: The school principal called Dirk and Raine to his office to discuss a very important matter. What could Lloyd and Genis have done? Lloyd/Genis modern AU one-shot!


Hello, my dear readers!

This time the factory brings you another one-shot! It's Lloyd/Genis (love, love, _love_ this pairing) and I really hope you enjoy it!

_Info on this one:_

**Title: **Liar, liar

**Modern day AU**

**Rating:** I'd say k+ for mentions of shounen-ai

**Pairing:** Lloyd/Genis (like I said)

**Genre:** . . . not sure, hm, let's say romance and humor (you may disagree!)

**Warning:** This fic contains shounen-ai, yada yada yada. If it offends you in any way, feel free to **STOP READING NOW**.

If not, jump in! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>LIAR, LIAR<strong>

* * *

><p>Raine sat at the principal's door office. She looked as regal and poised as always with her silver hair looking smooth and shiny, her makeup perfectly in place and her pantsuit as neat as it could be. She ran her fingers across the arms of the dark brown suede wing chair.<p>

"Thank you for coming, professor Sage" A balding man in his mid forties, with a crooked nose and dark eyes entered the room "Sorry to have kept you waiting" He sat in his own chair in front of his mahogany desk across Raine.

"May I know what this is about? Genis never had behavior issues" She narrowed her icy-blue eyes at him in suspicion "I have to admit I was more than surprised when they called me this morning"

"Ah. Yes, I'm sure. Genis has always been an exemplary student" He took a sip of his _'number one dad'_ white, ceramic cup.

"So what happened? Did he correct a teacher again?" She rolled her eyes remembering the many, many times she had been called to this very office just because a teacher couldn't accept a fourteen-year old was smarter than them.

"Oh. No, that's not it at all, Professor" The principal shook his head, looking slightly flustered and nervous.

"Well?" Raine prompted. He swallowed.

_**Knock, knock**_

The door was opened and a redhead woman peaked her head inside. "Dr. Rogers? Mister Irving is here, sir"

"Ah. Thank you, Sarah. Please let him in"

A short, beefy, angry looking man with a long beard came inside frowning. He was wearing deep blue pants and worn-out work boots.

"Dirk?" Raine blinked "Well, this is certainly a surprise! What are _you_ doing here?"

"It is nice seeing you, Professor Raine" He nodded with his bushy eyebrows still furrowed "Apparently Lloyd got in trouble" His eyes turned to the nervous principal.

"I'll explain as soon as Genis and Lloyd arrive" Dr. Rogers said "Please take a seat" He motioned towards the other chair next to Raine.

Dirk walked to the chair with heavy steps and sat down. Raine stared at her golden, thin wristwatch. This better not take long, or else she'd have to find a substitute teacher for her class.

Dr. Rogers fiddled with his fingers and had his gaze fixed on the door. Both, Raine and Dirk were probably the most intimidating tutors he had ever come across.

"Can't you just tell us what happened?" Dirk crossed his brawny arms over his chest. "They are going to get it anyways, when they get here"

"I agree" Raine nodded.

"I'm sorry. I find it better for them to be here when we have this . . . conversation" Dr. Rogers loosened his tie.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. The same redhead lady-Sarah, apparently- came inside "Dr. Rogers, Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage are here. Do I let them in?"

Dr. Rogers smiled "Ah. Finally! Yes, Sarah, please let them in" She nodded and ushered the two boys inside.

Genis looked _terrified_- Completely terrified. His eyes were wide and scared and he shivered slightly. It reminded Raine of that time when he was younger and had accidentally spilled tea all over Raine's important paperwork. Actually, it was almost comical to see him like this. Almost, of course. What could he have done that got him so scared? Raine wondered.

He was wearing knee-length blue shorts, black sneakers and a light blue cotton t-shirt. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Next to him stood Lloyd- With his chin slightly up and his shoulders squared. He wore loose gray jeans, a red t-shirt and matching red tennis shoes. He stared bravely directly at Dirk. This was getting suspicious.

"Boys?" Raine started, narrowing her eyes. Her stare switched from a frowning Lloyd to a fidgety Genis.

"What is this all about, Lloyd?" Dirk asked. Lloyd's jaw tightened but didn't say anything.

"Genis?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"I-I can explain" Genis raised his hands defensively as his lower lip trembled. "I-I. H-he. We. You see-"

"It's okay" Lloyd said to him, he put his hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Boys, please sit down. We were waiting for you to discuss this situation" Dr. Rogers stood up from his chair as Genis and Lloyd sat down on a long, brown couch. Raine and Dirk turned their seats to face them.

"What is going on?" Raine frowned. She was getting worried. "I demand an explanation"

"R-Raine . . ." Genis sunk into the couch. Lloyd eyed him for a second looking concerned.

Dr. Rogers sat on an armchair in front of them "Very well. Mister Irving, Professor Sage, it has come to my knowledge that Genis and Lloyd have been . . . _acting_ in a certain way lately" Genis blushed.

"A certain way?" Dirk asked looking confused "Get to the point, Doctor"

Dr. Rogers pursed his lips and sighed "Several staff of this institution have said they've seen Lloyd and Genis act _too _friendly with each other. Too . . . affectionate"

Genis gasped "T-that's not true! R-Raine, look. Let me explain"

"Affectionate?" Dirk frowned "Sir, are you suggesting that my son is a homosexual?"

Genis choked. The word '_homosexual'_ sounded too harsh on his ears. His chest felt tight and the back of his neck felt clammy. His breath quickened and his toes curled and uncurled inside his shoes. Lloyd didn't seem bothered, though. He looked _very_ serious –contrary to his usually grinning, laid back self- and he stared at Dr. Rogers unblinkingly. How could he be so calm? Genis _dreaded_ Raine's reaction.

"This is obviously a mistake" Raine said nonchalantly. As if the possibility simply was unlikely "Genis and Lloyd have been very close for years. You're simply misreading their relationship. Do you not have a best friend yourself, Doctor?"

Dr. Rogers turned to them "Lloyd? Genis? Would you care to explain what happened?"

Genis saw everything in slow motion. This had to be a nightmare! He wanted to pinch himself and wake up. His deep blue eyes turned to Lloyd who had his arms crossed- almost mimicking his dad – and was jiggling his left foot. "It's not what you think" Genis croaked. His mouth and throat felt too dry "We didn't-"

"My math teacher saw us kissing in the library, she flipped and sent us here" Lloyd said casually as if he was talking about the weather, or a TV show episode. Genis gaped at him.

There was a long, silent pause. No one said anything for what seemed like _years_. Genis felt dizzy, his wide eyes were glued on Raine- waiting for a reaction. Her face tightened. A vein on her forehead twitched. She turned her head slowly, robotically to stare at Genis. She gave him a look which read clearly as _'This better not be true. Or else'_

"It's not Genis's fault, Raine" Lloyd said "_I_ was the one who kissed him. He didn't do anything. It won't happen again"

Genis stared at Lloyd. He was _lying_. Lloyd avoided his eyes and looked at Raine defiantly. Dirk's expression was unreadable. Why was this happening?

Raine stood up. She walked towards Lloyd and he stood up as well. He was taller than her, but she still looked very intimidating.

"Raine!" Genis stood up quickly "It's not his fault! P-please, listen" Dirk stood up too and was facing Lloyd with that same angry expression he seemed to permanently have- a bit angrier, maybe. Genis felt his words get caught up in his throat.

"Raine, I-" Genis tried again.

_**SLAP!**_

Raine's hand connected against Lloyd's cheek, leaving an evident red mark. Lloyd frowned but didn't move at all. Genis panicked.

_**SLAP!**_

"P-professor Sage! I don't think that's necessary" Dr. Rogers stood up halfway.

"You shut up!" Raine turned her glare at him and pointed a finger at his chair "And sit down" Dr. Rogers shakily obeyed like a scared puppy.

"Raine,"

"Genis, you, too" She pointed at the couch "I'm talking with _Lloyd_ right now"

"But-"

"_Genis_" She said warningly and he sat down as commanded.

She looked back to Lloyd who looked a little more nervous than he was before "Lloyd Irving . . ." She narrowed her gaze. Genis looked at Dirk wanting him to stop Raine before she killed Lloyd. But he was just standing there!

_**SLAP!**_

Raine hit Lloyd again, this time he snapped "Okay, enough with the slapping! I get it, Raine! I'm sorry" He placed his hand on his quickly swelling cheek.

"No, you don't get it, Lloyd Irving!" Her eyes were aflame "If you want to be with my brother you don't deny your relationship like you did. You don't say _'It won't happen again'_ or that _'you're sorry'. _You face it like an adult"

Lloyd blinked ". . . What . . .?" He stared incredulously at Raine.

Genis's mouth hung open.

"And _you_, Genis"

He squared his shoulders and sat up straighter.

"You don't let others take the blame for you! Love is not for children. If you want to be with someone, you act as a grownup. And be grateful I'm in a good mood right now! Because when we get home, I'm going to punish you for this behavior" Genis swallowed and tried to keep himself from touching his behind. It was going to hurt _so_ much tomorrow . . .

"Do you both understand?"

Lloyd and Genis nodded in sync.

"Very well. Is this the only matter you wanted to discuss, Doctor?" She switched almost bipolarly from an angry expression, to her usual collected self. Her eyes rested on the school's principal.

"Y-yes it is" He said nervously.

"Alright then. If you excuse me, I have a class I must attend to"

"Of course. I'm sure you're very busy, Professor. Thank you so much for coming" He stood up to shake her hand, still feeling a little confused at how things turned out.

"Mm-hm" She nodded at Dirk "It was a pleasure seeing you, Dirk"

"The pleasure was mine, Professor Raine" He nodded back.

With one last warning glance to Lloyd and Genis she left the room.

Genis sighed in relief "She took it much better than I expected"

"See? I told you it'd be okay" Lloyd grinned at Genis.

"Lloyd," Dirk stood in front of him "What have I told you about lying?" he cracked the knuckles on his left hand.

"D-dad . . ." Lloyd gulped.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Aww, poor Lloyd! But at least '<em>he took it like a man'<em> like Marta would say, right? Ha, ha.

I hope you enjoyed it, my fellow Gelloyd fans! (_Or_ person who isn't a Lloyd/Genis fan but is open to many pairings).

Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! I really appreciate it!

**~MonaLisa**


End file.
